


The Fire Is Hot (And We Can Go All Night)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Been together since Louis was 15 and Harry was 17, Bottom Louis, By HolyHoranTwerks, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda, Louis in Panties, Love, M/M, Rich Harry, Sex, Size Kink, Slight Crossdressing, Slutty Outfits, Smut, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy Harry, Sweet Louis, Top Harry, harry just likes that he's tiny, louis is so tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas day is a time for love. But also the presents, lots and lots of presents! Louis can't think of a present for his husband, together for ten years and married for five. In the midst of this dilemma, Louis' thinks that maybe, just maybe, he knows what to get his hard-working hubby. With the help of a friend of course.</p><p>-x-</p><p>Or the one where Louis' a lazy arse that left Christmas shopping too late and gives himself to his husband, sex is obviously a key part of the present. And maybe a slutty santa outfit is too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fire Is Hot (And We Can Go All Night)

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas guys!xxx
> 
> Please forgive mistakes! I rushed this as a christmas present for yalls!x

The Fire Is Hot (And We Can Go All Night)

-

Louis is unusually short for someone his age, but not so much so that it becomes a problem. Harry on the other hand, is tall and muscular with broad shoulder and angular jaw. Honestly, at twenty-five Louis should not be as tall as the average fourteen to fifteen year old. Or, as short as... Louis didn't care, point was, he was too short. Especially for someone with a husband that was almost well of 6ft tall. 

But Louis wasn't complaining (entirely) about the height difference. His problem that day, that lovely Christmas Eve morning, was that he'd left his Christmas shopping right until then. Louis' husband Harry had just gone to work so he could finish things up and be back by around five. Yeah it did suck that Harry was working Christmas Eve, but it was either Christmas Eve or Christmas Day, it was obvious that they'd choose Christmas Eve.

That morning Harry slowly worked Louis to an orgasm by licking him open and making love to him slowly, as a little birthday treat. Harry had to work a lot, so the times he was at home were times they cherished. He was a surgeon to the stars; actress', actors, singers, television hosts... even reality stars, he was a plastic surgeon mostly, but also worked real medical cases to do with health issues they'd have. Without naming names, one star in particular had-had too much to drink on a celebration night and fell face first into a thorn bush... Harry had to pick each and every thorn out with tweezers and patch him-or-her up within minutes.

(As Harry always said, 'Work is never boring'. And neither were the stories told by Louis to his best friends. Ah, the wonders of gossip!)

It's not like Louis was lazy, it's just that... no, he was actually very lazy. Not like he'd ever admit it though. Anyway, the point was, he'd bought presents for his siblings, Mum, step-Dad and Harry's family already. He had four people left, his best friend Niall, Niall's boyfriend—And Louis' close friend—Zayn, Liam who was Harry's best friend and finally, Harry himself. Of all those people, Harry was definitely the hardest to buy for.

Louis didn't have much money on his own, which is why Harry's step-father Robin had told Harry to sign a prenuptial agreement, stating that if they ever got divorced—They'd both cringed—then Harry's earnings and properties would be his and Louis would be left to his own devices. Of course, Harry had screamed at the man and refused, saying that if they ever got divorced, which they wouldn't, then he'd want to give his lovely Louis as much help as possible. To anger the man further, Harry had gotten them a joint bank account, just to stick it to him.

So obviously, if Louis wanted to buy something with the debit card, then it would show up on Harry's bank statement. But, also, Harry was particularly, let's say, difficult to buy for. He had a strange sense in style and never showed much emotion.

Unless it was showing Louis how much he loved him.

But because of his 'no emotions', it made it fucking hard to buy for him! Plus, anything Louis bought could be something Harry already owned! It was difficult kind-of being a sugar baby.

“Niall.” Louis whined, “I dunno whatta get 'im.” Louis mumbled, shoving ice-cream into his mouth as he spoke to his friend on the phone.

“Just... I dunno, get like, a model replica of your arse or summin'.”

Louis frowned and scoffed, “Shut up.” Louis mumbled. “I already got him that, for our second wedding anniversary.” Louis whispered, “He did it himself though, he refused to let anyone touch me. Said if anyone was gonna be massaging and casting my bum it was gonna be him.”

Niall barked out a cackle, it wasn't a laugh, it was a full on cackle, “Classic. Fucking knew you'd of done something like that, just needed to hear you say it. Zayn owes me thirty quid now.”

“Niall! I'm serious though, what do I get him? It's Christmas, I can't just give him something that'll be pointless, it has to be meaningful.”

Niall was silent for a moment, “I've got an idea, but you'll have to trust me on it.” Louis hummed, “Meet me at the shopping centre in about an hour. I'll bring Zayn and Liam 'cause Li will know what Harry likes--” 

“I do too!”

“Shut up, I mean he'll be like someone who'll be able to give a good opinion, and I'm bringing Zayn just 'cause I can.” Niall cleared his throat, “One hour, bye.” He rushed hanging up the phone.

Louis whined. His head hurt, and he knew that there would be barely anything left in stores, it was bloody Christmas Eve! Most of the good shops would be closed anyway. With a sigh he put his ice-cream on the glass coffee table, spared a last glance at the 8ft Christmas tree and walked up the stairs. The dull ache in his ass only slightly bothering him since he was more than used to the feeling. (Harry loved being inside of Louis, and they had a great sex life, almost everyday Louis was spread out being fucked.)

-x-

Louis strolled into the shopping centre. He'd taken a taxi to the centre as soon as he'd dressed and paid with the money he had in his purse. No, not wallet, purse. He wanted to just find out whatever present idea Niall had in mind, buy said present and then go back home and get more birthday sex as possible out of Harry. Maybe Harry would even let Louis top. It was rare, but sometimes on his birthday he would, or if Harry was stressed and just needed to be taken care of then he would. But those few times he topped, Louis had to admit, it was more pleasurable when he was the one being fucked.

Not that he didn't like to fuck Harry, he just, preferred being fucked himself. 

“'Ello Irish.” Louis greeted his oldest and best friend. Niall, Zayn and Liam were waiting on a bench outside one of the many McDonald's restaurants in the shopping centre. (One shopping centre with about 4 McDonald's, 2 KFC's and 3 Subway's!)

Niall's arm was wrapped around Zayn's waist and the smaller boy was curled into pale boys side. “Hi. You ready to shop for Christmas presents? The shop I wanna go to is excitin' me.” Niall winked. “Might get something for my boy.” He squeezed Zayn's hip making him blush.

“Think we just found out that Niall tops.” Liam mumbled locking his phone. Niall was about to cuss him out when Liam cut him off, “Can we just go? I gotta get back to Soph, it's Christmas Eve for Christ sake.” 

“Yeah, I kinda need to get this present as soon as I can.” Louis huffed.

Niall glared at him, “Do you want my help?”

“Well... yeah...”

“Then shut up and follow me.”

Minutes later they were outside a store Louis was very, familiar with. “Why are we here?” Louis side-eyed Niall who was beaming and nipping at Zayn's ear.

“I was gonna swing by here and pick something up for Zee, and when I heard you say you needed an idea for Harry that would be somewhat special, I thought, 'Hey, why not make Lou get something?' And bravo, here we are.” Niall grinned.

They were outside a... well, let's just say the store was not appropriate for children. It had different slutty outfits inside, like policemen and women, hot fire-fighter costumes, slutty nurse's and sexy bunnies. Louis was 'well acquainted' with those at the shop. But as it was Christmas season. It was out with the policewoman costumes and in with sexy Santa’s, naughty Mrs. Claus' and dirty elf's.

“You were gonna get me something?” Zayn blushed.

“Was thinkin' you'd look hot in that.” Niall pointed out a skimpy 'Sexy Mrs Claus' costume. “With these and these.” He picked out knee socks and a pair of white lace panties.

Louis was red just hearing his friend's conversation, he had been in Zayn's position before though, with Harry growling in his ear that 'fuck you'd look so beautiful in this thong, with a jewel plug in you, damn', it lead to hot sex of course, and he assumed it would with Zayn and Niall aswell.

“Okay, I'm uncomfortable being in here so can we hurry this up?” Liam asked sharply.

“Three homo's and a hetero 'S like a bad sitcom.”

“Would replace Two and a half Men in an instant.” 

“Shut up.” Louis groaned, looking at the couple. “You're disgusting.”

Zayn giggled, “This is what you're like with Harry.”

-x-

An hour later, Louis had gotten his outfit—It was a surprise—and they'd then gone around the shopping centre to buy other small things. Louis had gotten a watch, a CD, some different jumpers and headscarves and a new camera. He'd gone to the wrapping part of the mall next, which is where he was now.

“Hello sir! How can I help you?” A boy—who was clearly much older than Louis, atleast in his late twenties—cheered when he walked up to the counter.

“Can you wrap these three jumpers individually so it seems like I've gotten more, this headscarf on it's own and the other wrapped around the CD, and then put the watch in a bigger box so it looks bigger?” 

The man laughed, “Of course, what about this?” He went red picking up the last thing Louis put on the counter.

Louis could only wink at him, “That doesn't need to be wrapped, if anything, it's wrapping me.” Louis said slyly and the man coughed before taking the things to the back. 

“Really? It's wrapping you?” Liam rolled his eyes from beside him. “If Harry was here and heard you say that, you know he'd beat his ass before fucking you right here on the counter.”

“Ah, you know him so well.” Louis grinned. “Think he's gonna like this?”

“'Course he will, he loves you in slutty outfits.”

The man came back minutes later, “All wrapped up for you, that'll be £7.50.” He said tallying something up on a machine. Louis put his card in the machine slot and put his pin number in. “Thank you! Have a Merry Christmas.” He smiled, handing Louis the wrapped up gifts, spread into two bags.

He put his costume into the bigger bag and almost skipped out of the centre. “I'm so glad I've got H's present, I better go and prepare for tomorrow. Bye guys.” He hugged Zayn, pecked Liam's cheek and punched Niall's arm before pulling his hair.

They chorused goodbyes as he flagged down a taxi. Paying with his card of course. Once he was home he couldn't stop from nervously dipping his hand into his bags to just... stroke the costume. He needed some type of reassurance that the clothing was there and ready to be worn.

He scuffled inside the large home and bolted straight up to his and Harry's bedroom. He went into their closet and put his wrapped presents up on one of the top shelves, hidden by different racy outfits. (Harry would never look there). Next he rushed into the bathroom and locked the door. “Might aswell see how I look in it.” He mumbled, taking out the costume, panties and a little extra something to spice up the costume.

And let's just say, he looked ravishing.

As he looked at his reflection in the mirror—mainly his arse and thighs—he couldn't help but think about how much he'd love for Harry's big, strong hands to splay across his bum, to smack it and squeeze it... to have him begging on the other end of his long fingers.

Yeah, he was hard.

-x-

The next morning Louis woke up early so he could get ready. Harry's arm was wrapped around his waist and his bum was right over Harry's groin. He gently removed Harry's arm and stumbled over to the closet. Louis took the bags of presents downstairs and didn't even care that he was only in Harry's dress shirt. He put all the presents under the tree next to his own that Harry had insisted he put there the night before. 

When he'd come home, Harry had stripped himself down, pushed Louis against the sofa and eaten him out until he was crying, then Louis returned the favour by sucking him down his throat. Honeestly tasting Harry's cum was a present in itself.

They'd agreed that since Louis' birthday was the day before Christmas, that he gets double presents on Christmas day but none on his birthday. At first Harry thought it was a bit cruel, taking the birthday presents from him, but the whole double present thing sold him. And the fact that Louis blew him helped.

Louis wasted no time in removing his shirt and then took the costume he'd hidden behind the tree on on of the lower back branches. He wiped off some of the pine needles that had stuck to it. Once he'd removed them all from the red outfit, he held it out so he could see it. It was a red slutty Santa outfit with white fluffy balls on the straps. There was a white lace trim to highlight the breasts he did not have and had a white fluffy bottom. He put the outfit on and grinned feeling it fit snugly on him.

Next he took the white panties he'd hidden under the sofa seat and pulled them up his freshly shaven legs, and over the large bows on his thigh highs. He'd put a shiny butt-plug in for good measure, you know, just to spruce the present up a bit. Louis took out the pre-written note and scurried upstairs to leave it on his pillow.

Once he'd set everything up, he turned the lights off again and settled in a slightly uncomfortable position under the tree. He bit his glossed lips, he hoped Harry liked this present of his.

-x-

Harry let his eyes flutter open. It was Christmas! He couldn't wait to give his lovely Louis his presents. He'd gotten different lingerie, jewellery and clothes. Of course he'd gotten his baby new 'toys' but that was only for them.

He rolled over expecting to see a sleepy, doe-eyed Louis but instead saw an empty space and a crisp white note. “Um...” Harry trailed off.

He looks at the not for a minute before picking it up and reading it. It read;

'Harry, my love, my only-  
Your present it waiting for you downstairs under the tree. It's your most special and important gift so I do hope you like it. I spent a lot of time... wrapping this gift for you, and getting it ready. Stretching and relaxing your present so it would be ready to use straight away. If you know what I mean. No need for you to put on clothes, it would just be a waste of time. Enjoy ;) x  
-Love, Louis xx'

Harry's eyes widened and his jaw loosened. “Hell yeah.” He grinned and shot up out of bed.

Downstairs Louis could hear the heavy footsteps of his boyfriend, they were much quicker than his usual clumsy steps and Louis knew that meant he loved the idea of his present. Louis had put the fire on and made sure it was roaring so it would create a sexy atmosphere around them. Noticing he'd left it, Louis picked up the matching Santa had and fixed it on his head, hands dropping to his thighs just in time for Harry to step into the room and watch his husband with dark eyes.

“You always look so pretty when you're kneeling.” Harry mumbled appreciatively. His hand stroking Louis' jaw softly. “So beautiful.”

Louis grinned looking up at him, “Thank you Daddy.”

“Baby you're so lovely. Can't believe you did this for me.” He sighed softly, “Wearing such a pretty dress too. Do you feel all soft and pretty?” He asked and Louis nodded.

“Yes Daddy, feel so pretty.”

“Wrapped up so nicely, am I allowed to use you however I like baby? Will you let Daddy use you?” Harry asked gazing into his eyes. All he could think was, BlueBlueBlue and PrettyPrettyPretty and MineMineMine. 

“However you like. 'M yours to use. This is all for you Daddy.” He smiled, eyes crinkling ever so slightly.

Harry beamed delighted, “Thank you lovey.” Harry looked over his costume and face, “Wearing make up for me too. My pretty dove.”

Louis relished in the compliments from his husband. Harry was always like that, even when they had first met at age eleven, he was always complimenting Louis. Just wanting him to feel pretty and loved. Even before they knew what love was.

“Daddy you have to open this present first.” Louis took the present he knew was the camera and handed it to Harry.

Harry shot him a look and unwrapped his gift. His eyes sparkled at the camera inside of the white box. “Is this so I can record this? See you open up for me? Get it on film so I can watch it over and over again?”

Louis whined, hips bucking involuntarily. “Yes... please Daddy I need—”

“I know darling, you need my cock.”

“Yes!” Louis gasped. He was always so needy! But Louis couldn't help it, he loved sex. And by that I mean, he really loved sex. He'd happily live the rest of his life with Harry's fat cock up his arse. It wasn't even the beautiful orgasmic pleasure, it was the feeling of being so connected to someone via skin to skin contact. And feeling Harry emptying inside of him... it was angelic.

Harry pulled Louis up by his hand and set the camera down on the sofa. He pushed Louis against the sofa so his chest was flush against the back of the chair. Harry thought about flipping him over so he could see the soft blue of his love's eyes, but seeing his thighs and bum flexing was equally as good so he decided to stick with Louis' behind. 

“Gonna push this dress up, pull the panties to the side and get deep inside of you. Make you come undone for me aren't I?” Harry was smug of course. But then again, if you had such a beautiful boy and your mercy all the time, you'd feel a little pleased with yourself too. And he wasn't at Harry's mercy by force, only through love and passion.

“Mmm, 'f course Daddy. Always make me feel so good.” Harry took the camera and set it up on the side, he pressed what he assumed was the record button and started to get to work on his lovely husbands 'wrapping'.

Harry pushed the side of Louis panties away and tapped the clear plug he saw instead of Louis' puckered tight hole. “Look at this,” He pulled it out slowly, “Slutty ass clinging to it.” He chuckled.

Louis was grinding back against the glass, he wanted it back inside of him... he needed it. “Please Daddy, just, just get inside of me please. Stretched myself out last night and put the plug in all night long. Go a cock ring on too.” He winced when Harry brung a hand down hard on his ass.

“I like that you've done this for me, but don't go putting a cock ring on yourself. You don't need it love, you've been so good, this isn't a punishment... it's a reward for you being so good to me all year. Always such a well behaved boy.”

Louis whimpered, “Yeah, 'm good for you.” His body shook when Harry rubbed his fingers around his stretched rim.

“Did you cum when you prepared yourself?”

Louis blushed and hung his head in shame. He couldn't help it, his fingers and the plug felt so good. He'd been so high on sex the day before, fucked good and proper about three times and eaten out everytime Louis saw him. He could barely think and was shooting blanks by the end, but it was just, so, good!

“Keep the cock ring on then, wanna use you properly.” Harry looked down to Louis' hole, “You've got such a nice ass.” Harry mumbled taking his cock out of his basketball shorts, “Think it'd look even prettier wrapped around my dick.” Harry wasn't into condoms, or safe sex at all really. Never has been, never will be.

It's not like he ever needed to practice safe sex.

He'd never been with a woman so no possibility of knocking someone up, and his first time was with Louis, Louis' first time was with him, they'd never been with others and never would be, so condoms were never necessary.

Harry took his cock in his hands, “Not even gonna lube myself up, your slutty hole will just suck me right in.” He tapped Louis' thighs and the boy spread them willingly just in time for Harry to sink the head of his cock inside of Louis asshole.

He thrusted his hips forward so his whole erect member was inside of Louis. The glow of the fire next to them casting a delicious amber look to Louis' tanned skin. “Daddy!” Louis squeaked. Every single time Harry first pushed inside of him, his whole body turned into mush. His thighs would tremble and his stomach would curl, his arms gave out on him like they always do and his face was shoved into the top of the sofa. “Ahh—Ohh!” He moaned like a pornstar. The way he was moaning you'd of thought he was Jake Bass or something!

“Thought you'd be all loose, still as tight as when I first got inside of you.” Harry hummed, “Reminds me of when I opened you up for the first time, you were so tight but so, so ready for it.” Harry started up a slow pace, steady, but had his hips snapping into Louis' constantly.

“Yes! Tight for you, but always wanting your cock. Always ready for you.”

Ahh dirty talk, what a beautiful thing! “Damn right you do slut, my slutty Santa aren't you?”

“God yes Daddy, you're slutty Santa.”

Harry kept slamming into Louis swollen prostate. Using him, milking him for all he's worth, just like a slut. But Harry loved Louis, that was the difference. Louis could be used and fucked like a prostitute, but he was never really treated like one. Louis knew this, so whenever Harry called him a filthy slut he knew he didn't mean it in an offensive way.

“Dirty whore.”

“Filthy slut.”

“Needy bitch.”

Harry said them all, in a swirling mantra of, 'Words, Thrusting, Begging, Screaming, Whining, Pleasure and CockCockCock' Louis could barely breathe! Between screaming Daddy and whining for Harry to go harder and faster, scrambling at the sofa cushions and just trying to catch his breath... it was difficult for the small boy to think let alone breathe.

Harry started flicking his fingers across Louis' nipples, shoving the top of the dress down to do so, he twisted and pinched at the pink buds. “You close baby? You are aren't you, gonna cum for me, get your dress and panties all dirty... start squirting like a girl won't you? Daddy's gonna make you feel so good you won't be able to stop squirting over and over.”

Gasping for oxygen Louis replied, “Oh yes Daddy, 'm gonna squirt for you. Making me feel so nice Daddy.” It was true, Louis' whole body was tingling, fingers and toes curling, body twitching, they'd barely gotten started and he was already nearing the brink.

He also felt so pretty. In such a gorgeous dress and pretty panties, how could he not? Plus, from the way Harry would whisper things in his ear like, 'So beautiful' and 'Love you so much Lou, you got no idea'... he could barely keep a handle on things. He tried to keep the lid on his orgasm for as long as he could.

Figuratively keeping a tight hold on the strings holding off his orgasm, Louis arched his back. He still had the cock ring on, but he just needed it off.

He started thrusting backwards into Harry, bouncing off of his groin, back and forward, back and forward. “You're desperate to cum aren't you?”

Louis only made a short breathy noise, “Can I please cum sir?” He knew Harry especially liked being called sir, probably even more than he liked being called Daddy.

Harry chuckled, his hand snaking into the panties and removing the cock ring easily, “Of course you can baby, squirt for me love.” He growled, “My slutty little Santa.”

Louis let his body loose, he threw his head back in a silent scream, only letting out a short, 'Daddy!' as he came over the sofa. The soft, white, leather sofa that he knew was going to have to be dry cleaned to remove his cum from it.

“S-So tight... g-gonna... Oh fuck baby boy.” Harry groaned, filling Louis up to the brim.

Louis turned his head to the side, “Did you like your present Daddy?”

Harry laughed and pecked Louis' lips and he slid out, “Best, present, ever.” He looked over to the camera, “And we got it all on film.”

Louis nodded and looked over to it, “Um, Daddy,” Louis giggled. “There's no memory card in it, and it's dead. You have to charge it first.”

Harry looked from the camera to Louis, “Guess we'll just have to go for a round two.”

“Gimme five minutes then.” Louis huffed.

“Oh no, I'm gonna get inside of you right now.” Harry beamed, he took the charger from the box and plugged it into the wall and then into the camera's charger port. He faced Louis again as he slid in, “Take it like a good slut.” He grinned before slamming into his over used prostate again and again.

“Anything for you Daddy, Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas to you to my dirty whore.”

–

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all have a Merry Christmas tomorrow!
> 
> And happy 23rd sunshine Louis. xo


End file.
